


drawn to you

by lostmemoria



Series: prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jordan sees Lydia in a bikini, also lots of sexual tension, and gets tongued tied, and lydia keeps tempting him to cave, bc - Freeform, haha - Freeform, jordan wants to wait until lydias 18, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's exactly one week until Lydia's eighteenth birthday and Jordan is unbelievably flustered. </p><p>And Lydia just makes it even worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drawn to you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from marrishzone [(x)](http://marrishzone.tumblr.com/post/98601726783/this-may-be-a-weird-prompt-but-im-thinking-of-one)  
> Also inspired by this: [(x)](http://rantsofafangirl.tumblr.com/post/98293521012/marrish-week-day-three-favorite-tropes-jail)
> 
> I saw this prompt on marrishzone and just had to do it, especially since I've been in a writing slump lately! Hope you guys like it and as always, I appreciate all comments/kudos/bookmarks! :)

There’s exactly one week until Lydia’s eighteenth birthday and Jordan can’t help but feel a bit embarrassed because he’s been marking off the days on his calendar each morning. Not to mention he also can’t help but feel a little creepy while doing it, but since he  _is_  technically Lydia’s boyfriend—no matter how secret their relationship is—the creepiness subsides as soon as it enters his mind. But honestly, Jordan wouldn’t be thinking about it so much to the point where he’s crossing off the days if it weren’t for the the deal he made with Lydia a few weeks prior, where she basically challenged him saying that he wouldn’t be able to wait to have sex with her until she turns eighteen, and Jordan had accepted, thinking that he’s already been waiting for the past three months, what could a few weeks do to him? But what he didn’t know then was that Lydia was constantly going to find ways to tempt him in order to make him cave, because she wants him to cave, making Jordan wonder everyday why he even ended up agreeing with that stupid challenge in the first place.   
  
And then he remembers that he’s a cop and she’s still only seventeen, meaning he’d be breaking the law if they did anything.  
  
But, ever since Lydia and Jordan had confessed their feelings to each other a few months back, there’s been this unbelievable heavy burden of sexual tension between them and Jordan knows it just as well as Lydia does. In fact, Lydia actually tries to act on it—wearing those skirts and red dresses that barely hit her thighs, teasing him with all that leg because she knows that as much as he loves her legs, his field of vision is  _usually_  on her ass, which Lydia doesn’t lose a chance to take advantage of. Which then often results in the strawberry blonde bending down in front of the deputy, just low enough so her skirt raises just a little so that he can see the curve of her ass, or the swell of her cleavage, putting Jordan in unbelievably compromising situations because part of him knows it’s wrong since she’s still seventeen, while the other part of him really wants to bend Lydia down over his desk and…  
  
“Parrish!” The Sheriff’s voice makes Jordan nearly fall out of his seat, dragging him out of his thoughts as his gaze redirects to the older man who’s staring at him now.  
  
“Y-Yes, Sir?” Jordan stumbles over his words, a pink blush rising in his cheeks in result from that last thought he just had of Lydia.  
  
The Sheriff must have noticed the color rising on his face because he gives him a weird eyebrow raise before eventually dismissing it and saying, “There’s been a call about a noise disturbance. Some teens having a party, I need you to go down there and tell them to tone it down.”  
  
“Right,” Jordan says, getting up from his seat. He’s relieved that he’s finally getting to leave the office after doing hours of paper work and after all the thoughts he’s had about Lydia, some cool fresh evening air would really suit him at the moment. “What’s the address, sir?”  
  
“1123 Pine Crest Road,” the Sheriff answers, while glancing through the stack of papers the deputy finished an hour ago.  
  
Hearing the address, Jordan freezes. “That’s…the address to Lydia Martin’s lake house,” he says slowly, only knowing that piece of information because he’s been there before, helping Lydia look for things relating to her grandmother when the whole benefactor situation was still up in the air. Now, hearing it again, especially in this context, Jordan suddenly finds himself questioning whether the whole thing is a mere coincidence or not.  
  
“Is it?” The Sheriff glances up at him, eyebrows furrowed, showing an expression to Jordan that reveals that he didn’t really know that was the address to Lydia’s lake house. “Well, if it is, and you see my son there, tell him that he’s in a lot of trouble when he gets home. I mean, it hasn’t even been a full month since—” The Sheriff pauses, glancing around before his voice drops to a whisper, “—since the whole benefactor business, and the kid’s partying around like nothing ever happened!”  
  
“Of course, sir, I’ll let him know,” Jordan nods to the Sheriff, who walks away still mumbling about his son’s antics. The deputy then grabs his jacket, shrugging it on before stepping out of the station, where he’s greeted by a cool summer breeze. Stepping into his cruiser, Jordan can’t help but think he’s going to be in for some sort of surprise when he gets to the lake house, because after all, Lydia Martin is always full of surprises.  
  
And in for a surprise he is, because as soon as Jordan drives up the street, he’s welcomed by the loud blasting of music echoing throughout the whole neighborhood, along with the shouting of teens, he assumes, coming from the back of the house. He pulls up the driveway, parking the cruiser and getting out of the car, just in time for two kids to stumble out of the house, probably drunk as hell, because they pass by him without even noticing the fact that he’s a cop. But before he even has the chance to stop them, he’s confronted by an even bigger issue.  
  
“What are you doing here,  _deputy?_ ”   
  
Jordan recognizes that tone of voice from anywhere, especially the seductive way his  _title_  rolls off her tongue, because before he even turns around, he’s saying her name, “Lydia.” But then when he does turn around, his  _i’m-supposed-to-be-taking-charge-around-here_  expression is wiped off his face in less than a second when he sees her, or more specifically, sees what she’s wearing.     
  
It’s bright red with white polka dots—the bikini she’s wearing. And Jordan feels himself go tongue tied as he gives her a blatant once over, Lydia’s smile clearly showing that she’s taking pride in watching the color drain from the deputy’s face. He’s never seen her in a bikini before, or any swimsuit in this case, until now that is, but  _god_ , he never imagined that she’d look so good in one either. And Jordan’s silently cursing himself in his mind now, while wondering if the whole universe is trying to conspire against him by putting him in this situation, where he wants her so bad, and Lydia  _knows_  he wants her so bad, but he can’t because of the stupid challenge and the fact that she’s still seventeen and—his breath hitches.   
  
Lydia’s walking closer to him now and it’s only then that Jordan realizes she doesn’t have any shoes on, making her tinier than usual. The deputy can smell chlorine coming off her, probably because she was soaking in the pool—explaining the bathing suit—along with her usual flowery scent mixed together. “Lydia,” he starts again, making his voice as steely as possible, “Are there underage teens drinking in there?”  
  
When Lydia gets close enough, she drapes both arms around his waist, making him shudder, and looks up at him with mischievous eyes. He knows she’s up to no good. “I’m not drunk, if that’s what you’re asking,” she deadpans, giving him a small smile.  
  
Jordan tries to keep his hands off her, but it’s kind of hard when she’s pressed up all close to him and wearing a bikini, so after glancing around to make sure no one else is around, his hands give up in defeat and slowly slide down the bare skin of her arms, making a sigh escape from Lydia as his hands settled around her bare waist, unconsciously pulling her body closer to him. Jordan looks down at her, his jaw twitching as he stares at her red lips that he so badly wants to kiss, and Lydia—who always reads his mind—catches his desperation and stands on her tiptoes now, her chest pressed against his and her lips lingering close to his ear as she whispers, “What are you waiting for, deputy?” Her warm breath hits his ear lobe, and Jordan nearly almost caves— _almost_ , but to Lydia’s dismay, he doesn’t, as his hands leave her waist and he steps back a little to bring space between them.  
  
“Until you’re eighteen,” he says, mentally patting himself on the back for not stuttering.   
  
Lydia arches an eyebrow at him as she walks toward the cruiser, leaning against the hood of the car until she pushes herself up so that she’s sitting on it, as if she owns it. And it doesn’t surprise Jordan, since she practically already owns his mind since she occupies it quite often. “So, you’re not even going to kiss me then?” The strawberry blonde asks teasingly.  
  
“Are you going to lower the music?” He asks in return, walking over to and bracketing her in his arms, trying to be serious, when really Jordan’s just a jumbled mess on the verge of breaking, and that too because of a seventeen year old girl that he just can’t seem to take his eyes off of.  
  
He’s standing close enough so Lydia can wrap her arms around his neck, which she does, as she smiles deviously down at him. “Are you going to kiss me?” She asks again, and Jordan knows where this is going. She’s playing a game and she has all the intentions of winning. (And maybe he might just let her win.)  
  
“Turn down the music.” Jordan’s slightly surprised when his voice comes out softer and not at all steely as he intended.  
  
She hums amusingly, knowing that he’s on the verge of the breaking point, and dips her head down so that their foreheads are touching, lips lingering close. It’s a very intimate moment, despite the fact that they’re standing outside in the driveway where anyone could walk out and see them, which surprises Jordan because he’s more worried about kissing Lydia Martin than the fact that if someone sees them, they’d be in big trouble.  
  
But before he can take control of the situation, Lydia brushes her lips across his brow and down to his cheek, making Jordan sigh softly. “Lydia….”  
  
Her warm breath hits the corner of his mouth and he can feel her smiling against his lips as she whispers, “Kiss. Me.”  
  
His subconscious is saying  _no_ , but when he opens his mouth to say it out loud, something entirely different comes out: “Yeah. Okay.”   
  
And that’s all it takes for Jordan to finally give in.  
  
He hasn’t counted how many days he’s gone without kissing Lydia Martin, but he thinks it’s been far too long as his lips clash against hers, his hands cupping her face while he savors the feeling of the way their lips move together once again. Lydia’s fingers scramble up from his neck and tangle in his hair, tugging at the short strands, fighting for the dominance of the kiss, which Jordan lets her have because he realizes—as she tugs at his bottom lip and her tongue runs across his teeth—that Lydia  _wants_  him just as bad as he wants her, which brings some pride back into Jordan. When their lips separate, Jordan attacks her neck, trailing kisses on the delicate skin and sucking on her pulse point, getting soft pleasurable sighs from Lydia against his ear. “Mm,” she hums, her hands still on the back of his head, pushing ever so slightly to keep his face in the crook of her neck, “Do you know what I want for my birthday?” Jordan stills for a moment when she feels him nibbling at his earlobe, keeping him waiting before finally continuing in that sexy whisper again, “I want you to pin me down on this cruiser and fuck—”  
  
He doesn’t let her finish—although he knows  _exactly_  what she was getting at—because his lips are on hers again, which makes Lydia squeak by his sudden gesture. This time, they kiss much more slowly, as if trying to ignore the fact that they’re making out on his police cruiser, where anyone can stumble in on them. Jordan’s hands move down from her face to her waist, his fingers digging into her hip bones and making her gasp, allowing Jordan to swiftly slide his tongue in and twine with hers.    
  
They’re both breathless when they pull apart, and this time for  _good_ , their breathing in sync as Jordan runs a caressing hand through her hair, making Lydia flash a smile a warm smile at him. “I’m never doing this again,” she says when she catches her breath.  
  
Jordan raises an eyebrow at her. “You mean the challenge?”  
  
“No, I mean going  _so long_  without kissing you,” she explains, and then changes the topic back to their deal, “I never said couldn’t kiss me.”  
  
“I know,” Jordan whispers, “But I didn’t want to be tempted…”  
  
Lydia giggles, “As if I wasn’t already tempting you enough?”  
  
He feels his cheeks burn again. “True.” And then feels his eyes wandering down her bikini-clad body again. “Jesus,” he groans, covering half his face with his hand, “You’re going to ruin me.”  
  
The strawberry blonde smiles, tilting her head to the side and running a single finger down her slender neck where Jordan had been busy sucking on her skin a few minutes ago. “You like  _this?_ ” She asks in a playful voice, referring to her swimsuit.  
  
Before Jordan can stop himself, he buries his face in the crook of her neck again, relishing in the scent of her. “I love it,” he says, his voice coming out slightly muffled.  
  
She grins. “Good. Because for my birthday, I’m inviting you to a private pool party.”  
  
He glances up at her, “Private?”  
  
“Meaning, just  _you_  and  _me_ , deputy,” Lydia says with a wink that makes the tips of Jordan’s ears go red.  
  
They hear the front door of the lake house open, before quickly closing again, and stumbling out into the driveway came Stiles. He doesn’t seem at all affected by seeing Jordan or Lydia sitting on the police cruiser because he immediately says, “Hey, Lydia, we’re out of drinks and I think someone broke into your wine cellar…Oh, hey, Parrish. What are you doing here?”  
  
Jordan frowns. He feels like ever since he became part of their werewolf-alpha-supernatural-whatever pack, no one seems to take him seriously as a cop anymore. But then again, he doesn’t even take  _himself_  seriously since he’s head over heels for a seventeen year old. “Your Dad wants you home,” Jordan finally says. “He’s pretty pissed that you’re partying when it’s only been less than a month since the deadpool.”  
  
Stiles rolls his eyes and Jordan can’t help but think of the gesture as something Lydia does. “Damn, okay, fine, I’m coming. Lemme just go tell Scott I’m leaving since I came here with him,” the teen says before running back into the house and leaving Jordan and Lydia alone again.  
  
Lydia hops off the police cruiser and follows Jordan to the drivers seat of the car, where she leans in and gives him a quick peck on the lips. “Thanks,” she says softly.  
  
Jordan furrows his eyebrows. “What for?”  
  
“For waiting.” She gives him a genuine smile and then sighs, “I mean, I know technically you have to since you don’t want to break the law…but god, I really thought you were going to break.”  
  
He smiles, his hand reaching out to stroke her cheek. “I want this to work out. I really do.” This makes Lydia smile even wider and blush, making Jordan want to kiss her again but he has to resist because Stiles comes stumbling into the driveway again.  
  
“Okay, I’m ready to go!” He exclaims, sliding into the passenger seat of Jordan’s cruiser.  
  
“See you,” Lydia whispers to Jordan, their hands slightly touching away from Stiles’ eyes.  
  
“Yeah. See you.” Jordan watches Lydia walk away, waving at Stiles and then flashing Jordan a sexy smile—which just kills Jordan every time—before finally disappearing back inside the house.  
  
Jordan then slides into the drivers seat and is just about to start the car when he feels Stiles gaze on him. When he looks over at the teen, he’s grinning madly. “What?” He asks.  
  
“Lydia really has you wrapped around her finger,” Stiles chuckles.  
  
“What?! H-How…do you know?” Jordan finds himself asking, flabbergasted at how Stiles would know about Lydia and him, especially because neither of them have told anyone anything yet.   
  
Stiles rolls his eyes so hard that Jordan swears they roll to the back of his head, as he looks at him with an expression that makes it seem like the answer is obvious. “Dude,” Stiles starts again, “ _It’s Beacon Hills!_ ”   
  
And maybe it was Beacon Hills that Jordan was drawn to, but now, his mind is thinking otherwise. Maybe it was actually a certain strawberry blonde banshee that drew him here. And maybe, just maybe, that’s why he can't stop thinking about her.

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me on tumblr!](http://lostmemoria.tumblr.com)


End file.
